


Chirring, Purring? Whatever.

by Bam4Me



Series: Grandma Natasha's Boys [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But he doesn't really have to cause they know it, Chirring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Snuggles, Purring, Short but cute?, Stark is Natasha's cat, Stark is now also Clint's cat, Tony doesn't want to admit he likes it, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes cute purring noises when Natasha and Clint pet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chirring, Purring? Whatever.

Clint walked into the main living room in the tower, hoping to cheat a little and catch up on playing some video game or other that Tony, him and Natasha were playing, but stopped a little bit when he saw that they were both already there. Damn.

Clint raised an eyebrow at their positions on the couch, Natasha holding a book in front of her while her other hand was buried deep into Tony's hair while he nuzzled her stomach. Tony was the only person in the tower that could invade everyone's personal space and not get hit for it so seeing him attempt to sleep on people wasn't all that weird of a thing.

No, it was the purring noise coming from him. Clint was glad he had his hearing aids in or he might not have heard it at all it was so quiet, but much louder than any noise other than talking that a person should be able to make. Tony looked half asleep and was nuzzling into her hand happily.

"Whatcha doin?" he loudly announced. It made Tony jolt and jerk out of Natasha's lap, but Natasha just looked slightly sad at the loss. Tony's face went bright red when he saw Clint and he bit his lip, looking half way between wanting to go back into Nat's lap and wanting to bolt.

Natasha made the decision for him by grabbing his collar and yanking him into her lap. Clint grinned and grabbed Tony's legs, sliding under them and pulling him mostly into his lap too.

Tony's chirring turned into grumbling at that "Treating me like an object again." Natasha smiled at that and and yanked at his hair a little bit, drawing a long moan out of him, his eyes fluttering as he pushed into her palm.

"We're petting Tony. I miss my cat." Tony let out another of those chirring noises and suddenly Clint got it. He likes being pet. He sounds like a cat. Natasha likes petting. Lets pet Tony!

"Okay." he reached for the remote and turned to t.v. on looking for something mindless to watch. "Is it just the head that makes that noise?"

Natasha grinned while Tony flushed at the question. "He tends to purr at pretty much anything."

Clint scooted closer with a grin so he had access to Tony's stomach and back and slid his hand up the back of his shirt, smiling when it just made Tony stop blushing enough to continue with those adorable noises.

"Not purring." Tony grumbled against Natasha's stomach "Humans can't purr you kno-"

"Shush Tony." Clint was surprised when he actually did. He liked this game. Natasha looked at his hand scratching lightly down his back and copied the movement through his hair, ending down his neck in a move that made Tony shift restlessly against them.

"He's just like my cat used to be actually. He startles when someone he doesn't like is in the room. He practically demands to be pet. He'll climb all over you if he likes you. ANd then there's the purring." Tony grumbled unhappily at that again.

"Not a cat Tasha!" She shushed him again and twisted his hair in her fingers.

"May not be a cat but you're my cat okay? Maybe Clint's too."

"Cat's don't like their stomach being pet. Tony likes it though. Hmmm." Clint made some humming noises as he tried to find somewhere Tony didn't like being pet. He avoided Tony's ass and groin though. Natasha wasn't making this sexual so he wouldn't either. He did find one spot on Tony's lower back though that made him curl his legs up to his chest and get louder though. Clint thought it looked a little like a cat arching his back to be pet more. No wonder Natasha still hadn't gone to get her cat from Phil, she had a new one to play with right now.

After a while the chirring got quieter but didn't stop. When he looked up to see why he found Tony's eyes closed and Natasha's back on her book. Tony never stopped while he slept, but it did get louder a few times.

Hmmm. Clint had been thinking about getting a pet or something like that soon. Might as well just stick around to pet Stark.


End file.
